In a Computed Tomography (CT) scanning process, a series of X-ray attenuation data (hereinafter referred as “CT scan data”) may be generated and CT scan data captured by detectors may be transformed into a CT image through a CT image reconstruction process. However, due to limitations of CT scan data capturing devices, such as the physical size and sensitivity of detectors, the amount of CT scan data generated in a CT scanning process is usually relative small. And thus, when reconstructing a CT image, how to acquire a sufficiently clear reconstructed image is an issue to be addressed.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.